The Forever Story
by FindMeBroken
Summary: The gang from age 12 to 22 and everything they encounter together, apart, and everywhere in between.
1. Chapter 1

**I know the summary sucks but I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this. All I know is that the relationships will end up Lucas/Peyton and Nathan/Haley, as it should be. Of course, I'm planning on this being quite a long story, starting when they're 12 and going to about their senior year of college, so there are going to be many ups and downs, twists and turns, and different relationships starting, ending, and starting again. Ideas are always welcome. In fact, I NEED IDEAS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything One Tree Hill. Not even the box set. I've been borrowing all the seasons from a girl I go to school with.**

* * *

_Scott brothers are 12-years-old_

"He shoots…and he scores!" a twelve-year-old Marvin McFaddon screamed from the grass on the side of the Scotts' driveway/basketball court. Lucas ran around with his arms raised as his friends cheered.

A voice yelled from the front door, "Luke! Mom wants you in for lunch."

Lucas sighed as he looked at his little brother, "Tell her I'll be right in."

Nathan yelled again, "Luke! Mom wants you in for lunch _now_."

Lucas rolled his eyes and said good bye to his friends before running into the house, "God, Nate! Couldn't you have waited, oh, I don't know, _five more minutes_?? I was in the zone. I had scored 30 points."

Nathan scoffed, "You were the only one playing."

Lucas just looked at him as if that was the most stupid rationalization ever. They entered the kitchen just in time for their mother, Karen, to place two plates of grilled cheese on the counter, "Eat up, boys. We have to go buy new supplies for school."

Dan Scott had fathered the two boys twelve years earlier, but that was the only fathering he had ever done. After he impregnated Karen with twins, he met a hot blonde named Deb and followed her all the way to Vegas where they got married and very possibly might have had children.

When the boys turned three, Karen opened a café with her best friend since high school, Anna Sawyer. Anna, recently divorced from her husband, Larry, and broken up over losing the custody battle for their daughter, Peyton, found the café as solace and used it to keep her mind off of the horror her life had become. Shortly after, Anna moved in with Karen and the boys, not able to be alone.

Nathan instantly warmed to Anna but Lucas was more skeptical. Anna was blonde and young and reminded Lucas too much of Deb for him to get close. He swore to himself that he would hate blondes forever because they had taken away his father. Nathan, on the other hand, loved Anna's hair and had a secret crush. Nathan liked blondes and hated his father.

Two years later a big family moved in next door. Their functional family didn't fit into Tree Hill and most people looked at them as if they were aliens but Karen invited them over for dinner anyway.

The family ended up being a father, Jim James, a mother, Lydia James, and five daughters: Lydia Jr. (15), Rebecca (12), Taylor (9), Gina (7), and Haley (5). They entered the Roe/Scott/Sawyer house in a single-file line, oldest to youngest. Lucas and Haley, sharing a mutual fascination with basketball, ran outside to shoot hoops and Nathan slunk upstairs to his and Lucas' room to color but he was followed by a very intrigued Taylor.

"Hey," she said as she entered the bedroom, "Why are you all alone up here?"

"Luke went outside to play with your sister and I didn't want to stay down there."

"Can I stay with you?" Taylor asked, sweetly.

Nathan nodded meekly.

She patted his head, "I'm Taylor."

He looked up at her, "I'm Nathan."

The next year when Lucas, Nathan, and Haley started kindergarten, L.J. (short for Lydia Jr.) drove them all, including Rebecca, Taylor, and Gina, to school. L.J. dropped off Taylor, Gina, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas at the elementary school and then her and Rebecca headed off to the middle school and high school. Gina, being the bold girl she was, made her way to her second grade classroom, not afraid to walk around aimlessly and alone. Haley and Lucas walked off hand in hand to their kindergarten class, leaving Nathan alone to look out for himself. Taylor almost went off to fourth grade but changed her mind and grabbed Nathan's hand, pulling him after his brother and her sister.

That was how their school careers started: Haley and Lucas: the best of friends, and Nathan idolizing Taylor as the only friend he had. As the years went on things stayed the same.

Three years later the newspapers were filled with stories of the scandal that ripped apart a high class New York family. Because of many infidelities, Victoria Davis divorced her husband, Darren, and took their daughter, Brooke, to small town Tree Hill, North Carolina, where they became significantly the wealthiest family in the area.

Brooke started second grade with Lucas, Nathan, and Haley. She seemed scared and lost, but when Haley tried to befriend her, Brooke said she couldn't be friends with girls because they were no fun. Haley didn't want to give up on the poor Davis girl so she enlisted Lucas to help out, so he did, and Brooke rejected him too, saying she didn't like light-haired boys, they weren't mysterious enough. Haley went home and complained to her sisters about the new girl so Taylor, who was still Nathan's only friend, told him to give Brooke a shot.

He did and Brooke didn't give him any reason why they couldn't be friends.

She smiled as she said, "Yeah, I think I'll like you. I like your eyes. They're pretty. I like the color. Your hair is really soft. I like your shirt. I really think we're going to be good friends. I can't wait until we hang out. It's gonna be so much fun. I wonder if Tree Hill can be as fun as New York. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out," she stopped when she noticed Nathan looking at her oddly, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He just shook his head, too bemused by her rambling to say anything, and that was the start of their "relationship".

One year after that Anna Sawyer passed away. Her ex-husband came to town for the burial and brought Peyton along. While Nathan was broken up over his first crush's death, Lucas couldn't have cared less, and he noticed Peyton seemed to feel the same way.

He approached her after they buried Anna and everyone had gone back to the café, "So you're Peyton?"

She looked up, her eyes dark, "Who wants to know?"

Lucas laughed at the fire in the blonde girl, "The name's Lucas Scott. Your mom's lived with us for the past eight years."

"She's not my mom," Peyton said coolly, "If she were my mom she would've fought harder for me. If she were my mom she would've called on Christmas and my birthday. If she were my mom she would've left something for me in her Will."

Lucas gave her a weird look and then smirked, "I knew I had it right all along. Blondes suck." And he walked away.

Nathan, overhearing the entire exchange, walked over to Peyton, "I just heard that whole conversation and I just want to say I'm really sorry about him. He doesn't like blondes because our father ran away with one but that still doesn't give him the right to treat you like that on the day of your mother's funeral."

Peyton eyed him for a moment and then said, "If you were really listening in then you would've heard that that woman was not, is not, and will never be my mother." She turned and left him standing there in awe, watching her retreat, her curls bobbing behind her.

Six months later Larry Sawyer died from tumor that paralyzed the entire left side of his body. In his Will, he had left Peyton all of his money but never specified who she should go to if something should happen to him. Luckily, Anna had made it very clear. Peyton had been wrong about what her mother had left for her.

Peyton was to live with Karen.

She moved into Anna's old room and finished fifth grade with the boys and Haley. She spent the summer waking up at dawn to go out and sketch all day and then return before dinner. If Brooke or Haley were over, which was almost every night, Peyton would retreat to her room after the evening meal and lock herself there until it was time to go to bed. She only spoke to Karen and, on occasion, Nathan, but never Lucas.

As the boys finished eating, Peyton entered the house and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Peyton, honey, I'm glad you're back early," Karen said to her surrogate daughter, "We're going to get school supplies. You three start sixth grade next week!"

Peyton just nodded solemnly and went up to her room. Karen and Nathan exchanged a glance and Nathan slid out of his seat to follow Peyton upstairs. He knocked on her door and when there was no answer he let himself in. He found Peyton sitting on her bed, looking over an unfamiliar sketch.

"What's that?" Nathan asked, "I've never seen that one before."

Peyton shrugged, "I found it in the closet last night. I think Anna drew it."

Nathan examined the picture again. It was of a woman, maybe 20 or so, holding a baby. The baby's features were very defined but the woman's were smudged and across the top in big, bold letters was written: She Is Unknown.

"It kind of reminds me of you," Nathan blurted and quickly covered his mouth.

Peyton looked up at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Nate?"

"It's nothing. Just that…you live with us so we should know you, just like a baby should know it's mother, but we don't. We don't know you at all."

Peyton just gave him a look.

Nathan continued, "Why don't you ever talk to Luke?"

"Why doesn't he ever talk to me?" she countered.

He only shrugged but couldn't say more before Karen called them down to the car. Lucas had already claimed shot gun so Nathan and Peyton slid into the back. By the time they got home, each kid had enough school supplies to last until college and they were all exhausted.

A week later they started the sixth grade. Taylor, now the oldest, drove the kids to school. She dropped off Gina, Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton at middle school and drove a quarter of a mile to the high school where she skipped first period French to sneak under the bleachers and smoke with her new boyfriend.

Back at the middle school, Peyton ran off to the art room for her first class, Lucas and Haley went to the gym to shoot some hoops before class started, and Nathan met up with his "girlfriend", Brooke.

Lucas was the only sixth grader as a first string player on the basketball team. Nathan didn't play because he knew his father would have wanted him to. He loved the game but he hated his father. Lucas' coach, Whitey Durham, couldn't deny that the boy had talent, but he had known Dan Scott, and saw parts of him in Lucas, and Whitey knew that couldn't be good.

Nathan found his own talent as a tennis player and made the team, disappointing many older students. For weeks he faced severe bullying but eventually his captain, Chase Adams, a popular eighth grader, made them leave Nathan alone.

Brooke was always following around the seventh and eighth grade cheerleaders, attending to their every need, hoping that maybe they'd give her a spot. Rachel Gatina, the head cheerleader, wanted so much to hate Brooke but after seeing the tricks she could do, knew that Brooke belonged on the squad. By the second week of school, Rachel and Brooke were best friends.

Haley joined the school choir and her voice blew the teacher, Mrs. Durham, out of the water. All of the other students were ecstatic to have Haley singing with them, despite the fact that she was a sixth grader, except for one seventh grade boy, Chris Keller.

Peyton spent all of her free time in the art room experimenting with charcoal, water colors, crayons, markers, etc. For the first few weeks she was always alone but one day she was alarmed by the entrance of a blonde hair, blue eyed boy.

She looked at him oddly and then went back to her drawings. He just stared at her for awhile, waiting for her to look back up. When she didn't he cleared his throat. She still didn't look up.

Finally he spoke, "Hi."

She glanced up at him quickly and then without saying anything, looked back at her picture.

He spoke again, "I'm Derek Sommers."

Peyton grumbled and looked back at him, "Well, Derek Sommers, that's all well and good, but I'm really busy so if you could please leave or be very, very quiet, that would be highly appreciated."

Derek was stunned by her spitfire attitude and quickly left the room.

A week later he went to the art room again, but only for a few seconds, taking the time to drop a drawing in front of Peyton and leave the room. The picture was of a blue weed talking to a pink flower. The speech bubble above the weed said "You're beautiful" and the speech bubble above the flower retaliated, "You sicken me". Written in black letters across the green grass, it said, "See? It hurts". Peyton sighed and threw it in the garbage. She took out a blank sheet of sketch paper and began to draw.

The next day she dropped the picture in front of Derek in the computer lab and walked away. He looked down. The picture had a door that was only open a crack and the pink flower was looking out to where the blue weed was standing. The weed was saying "Why won't you let me in?" and the flower answered "I don't let anyone in".

* * *

**Please give me any advice on how to make this story better. I want honesty. Real, true, and (if need be) mean honesty. Also, ideas would be greatly appreciated. The second chapter is about half completed but I need a little help for where this should go. I know parts in the middle and I know the end, but I'm not sure how to get there. HELP PLEASE.**

**So I hope you enjoyed and keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to give thanks where it's due:**

**Slick101:**** Thanks so much. Yeah, Derek is a little weird but the whole bit with the drawing is just trying to show how similar he is to her, and at the same town how stalker-ish he is. Also, with the whole Peyton/Anna/Larry scenario and Brooke/Nathan idea...I have been on fanfiction for a long time but I'm new to One Tree Hill, so I wasn't sure if any of that was original or what, but thanks for saying you liked it!**

**lpalways:**** The Nathan/Peyton friendship is definitely in the cards. Promise! I love it too.**

**Nynaeve80:**** As far as I know there will be no pregnancies, car accidents, or fatal diseases. I'm trying to keep the ideas as original as possible and if I do end up using plot lines from the show they probably won't be happening to the same characters or in the same context. The definite pairings that I know of are going to Nathan/Haley and Lucas/Peyton because that's the way it's meant to be. The others I'm not so sure of yet. I'm thinking a possible Brooke/Mouth at some point.**

**Also, thank you to Mels175 for reviewing. **

**A quick side note: I know the early chapters are and will be passing time very quickly but I want to get to the high school years as fast as possible while also going into detail about the past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything One Tree Hill related but I would like to thank the WB for coming up with it and the CW for carrying it on.**

* * *

_Scott brothers are 12-years-old_

Christmas Break in the Scott house was always spent with the James'. For Peyton, spending Christmas with anyone besides her father was new to her.

At the annual pre-Christmas Eve party, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Haley were each allowed to invite one guest. Nathan invited his girlfriend, Brooke; Lucas invited his new friend, Jake; Peyton invited her new boyfriend, Derek; and Haley invited her crush, Chris. Gina and Taylor showed up with random high school guys that no one paid much attention to.

The sixth graders and their guests were subjected to the "kid's table" for dinner. Karen, Jim, and Lydia sat at the dinette table in the kitchen while Taylor and Gina went outside with their dates. In the kitchen, the adults discussed how amazed they were that Nathan's juvenile relationship with Brooke had lasted so long and they wondered if Derek was a bad influence on Peyton.

At the kid's table, conversation was flowing. Derek and Chris were getting along great, while Peyton sat back, being her quiet self, and Haley looked on awkwardly. Jake and Nathan were in a heated debate about which sport was better: tennis or basketball, and the whole time Jake was sneaking glances at Peyton. Brooke was completely unaware of what was going on around her as she texted Rachel and Lucas was zoned out, lost in thought about how he was the only one at the table without a date, besides Jake, who technically was his date.

After dinner was over all the kids went outside to wait for the guest's parents to come pick them up. Derek was the first to leave, then Chris. Haley, Lucas, Jake, and Nathan were shooting hoops and Peyton sat on the grass, sketching. Brooke sat down beside her and looked at what she was drawing.

"That's really cool," Brooke commented after awhile. Peyton only shrugged. The picture was of a pink flower and a blue weed intertwined as a red heart escaped from between them, "So…Derek's pretty cool." Peyton nodded. Brooke spoke again, "I think Rachel's only friends with me because I'm dating Nathan and she likes him."

Peyton finally looked up and laughed, "Well, I think you should let her have him."

Brooke scoffed, "What? Why?"

"Because you two have been friends for four years and besides, we're too young to date anyway."

"But you're dating Derek…"

Peyton shrugged, "I'm a hypocrite."

Brooke laughed, "I like you P. Sawyer."

Peyton looked at her oddly and went back to her drawing.

A few minutes later an out-of-breath Jake plopped himself down next to Peyton, "I like your hair."

She looked up at him, "Excuse me?"

He laughed, "I said, 'I like your hair'."

Peyton looked back at her sketch, "I like my hair too."

Jake smiled, "What's up with that Derek guy?"

Peyton shrugged but didn't look up, "He was the first person to speak to me at school. And he drew me a picture."

Jake sounded hopeful, "But you don't really like him?"

Peyton stopped drawing for a moment and thought, then continued as she said, "Nope, not really."

"What if some other guy came along who really, really liked you? What would you do then?"

Peyton sighed, annoyed, and put down her sketch, then looked up at him, "What are you talking about, Jake?"

"Well, I'm trying to say I really, really like you and I'm trying to ask you what you're going to do about it." Jake said, matter-of-factly.

"Nothing," Peyton said simply.

"Nothing?" Jake repeated.

She nodded her head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I don't really, really like you." With that she got up and went inside.

For weeks afterwards, Jake kept trying to woo Peyton. She ignored all of his gestures, content in her safe relationship with Derek. She admitted to herself, to Brooke, to Karen, and to Jake that she did not really like Derek, but felt secure with him. Karen told her that she was too young to have to be in a relationship to feel secure but Peyton politely answered, "Honestly, Karen, don't you think I've been through enough life experiences to be considered older than my age?" Karen couldn't deny that logic.

Finally, on February 14th, Jake made his final grand gesture. He promised Peyton that if she still didn't want him after this, he would leave her alone. That night, at Lucas' basketball game that Peyton reluctantly went to with Karen, Jake presented her with her gift: a chest filled with all the tools an artist could ask for. Peyton knew it must have cost two hundred dollars, at least.

For the moments after she received her gift, Peyton's face was emotionless and Jake took that to mean she still wasn't interested.

"I know that I promised I would leave you alone after this, and I will, so happy Valentine's Day, Peyton Sawyer. Have a good one." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Peyton's voice calling after him.

"Jake!" she yelled, "Wait. Okay, listen, it's not that I don't appreciate your determination. It's just…I'm not a very open person. I've lived with the Scotts for almost a year and I still haven't spoken to Lucas once."

Jake sighed, "But what about Derek?"

She looked past him to the distance for a moment and then looked back into Jake's eyes, "Derek drew me a picture. Derek is like me. He's an artist. He understands…kind of." The look on Jake's face changed as Peyton spoke and she could feel herself slipping. Even at the early age of 12, Peyton knew what the movies were talking about when they said one look could make your knees go weak, "Stop looking at me like that."

Jake shrugged innocently, "Like what?"

Peyton whacked his arm, "You know, like what. Like a sad puppy dog. It won't work on me," Jake stayed silent but kept his face the same and Peyton's resolve finally gave way, "Ugh!" she moaned and leaned up to press her lips to his.

Jake instantly responded. He had already kissed his fair share of girls, but as far as he knew, none of them compared to the short kiss he shared with Peyton. She pulled away first and quickly wiped her mouth, then grabbed the chest of art supplies and ran out of the gym.

Jake looked after he in confusion, then shrugged and went to the locker room to get ready for his game.

In the girl's locker room, Brooke and Rachel sat together as they stretched, every once in awhile Rachel asking a question about Nathan.

"Is his hair really nice to run your hands through when you're making out?" Rachel asked.

Brooke looked at her blankly, "We haven't done that yet."

"But haven't you two been dating for, like, months?"

Brooke shrugged and nodded, "I guess."

Rachel just smiled and looked away, making a plan in her head.

The next morning, Peyton met Derek in the art room and by the look on her face he could tell something was wrong.

"Okay, Derek, it's not that I haven't enjoyed the past few months, because I have. They've been super fun, but…"

Derek cut her off, "But you think it's time the fun should end?"

Peyton looked at him, "Yeah."

He looked hurt so she continued, "Look, Derek, I'm sorry. How about we go back to being friends?"

Derek looked up at Peyton, astonished, "How can we go back to being friends when we were never friends in the first place? I was the guy who drew you a picture and then I was your boyfriend. There was nothing in between."

"Well, then, maybe we can try being friends."

Derek leaned back on his feet and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, let's try being friends. I'm sure it'll work out real well." Then he walked out the door slamming it behind him, leaving Peyton alone in the dimly lit room.

Meanwhile, down the hall, Nathan was walking to his locker from Science when he found himself in a janitor's closet. A light flickered on and he turned around to see a familiar eighth grader looking at him.

"I'm Rachel," she said, "I'm friends with your girlfriend."

"Hi, Rachel," Nathan said warily, "I'm Nathan."

Rachel laughed, "I know."

Nathan looked around nervously, "Okay…so I have to go to Social Studies. Maybe I'll see you around." He turned to leave but Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Was there something you wanted?"

Rachel nodded with a smirk prominent on her face, then she leaned forward and kissed Nathan square on the lips. He quickly pulled away and rushed out of the closet, only to bump into Brooke.

"Hey, there, Speedy. Where're you rushing to?" Brooke asked her boyfriend.

Nathan was still shaking from his encounter in the janitor's closet as he answered, "I…uh…I was going to find…uh…I was going to find you, actually."

Brooke pretended not to notice how nervous he seemed and she took his hand, "Aww, you're so sweet, boyfriend."

Nathan smiled at her and as they walked together to Social Studies, Brooke looked over her shoulder just in time to see Rachel exiting the same janitor's closet Nathan had just emerged from. She frowned, but turned back to Nathan, assuming it was just a coincidence.

Later that afternoon, Peyton was sitting alone at lunch when she felt a presence appear behind her. Expecting it to be Derek, she whirled around with her 'I'm sorry' face on, but relaxed when she saw it was Nathan. He walked around to the other side of the table and sat down across from her.

After a few minutes Peyton spoke without looking up from her food, "I broke up with Derek today."

Nathan instantly answered, "Rachel kissed me in the janitor's closet. It was very high school."

Peyton nodded solemnly, "I hate sixth grade."

Nathan only nodded in agreement and they continued the rest of the meal in silence.

After school ended, Haley was walking toward the bus stop when she was joined by Chris Keller. After a few minutes he still hadn't spoken so she looked at him expectantly.

"I just wanted to say," he started, "your singing today was a little lacking. I think you really need to try a little harder. I mean, I can't deny you're a natural talent, but it would be really great if you actually gave it your all every once in awhile."

Tears stung Haley's eyes as she watched Chris walk away but something she saw past him instantly made her face dry up. There, just a little ways down, Jake had Peyton's back pressed up against a wall, his tongue down her throat.

_Flashback_

_Peyton was leaving her last period class to go to her locker and get ready to go home when someone grabbed her hand. She turned around to see Jake standing behind her with a questioning look. She just smiled an answer, telling him that yes, she had broken up with Derek._

_A grin broke out across Jake's face and he offered to walk her to the bus stop. She willingly agreed and then the next thing she knew her back was to a wall outside the school and she was enjoying the first passionate kiss of her life._

Just as Haley was about to turn away from the spectacle, something else caught her eye: a very angry Derek heading in Peyton and Jake's direction. Before he reached them, Jake broke away from the kiss, said good bye, gave her one more quick kiss, and then walked away.

Derek was fast approaching and when he finally reached Peyton, she still hadn't noticed he was there, too caught up in watching Jake walk away. It was too late by the time Peyton felt a strong hand wrap around her arm and wrench it back, whipping her around.

She was surprised to be faced with a very angry Derek. His eyes were filled with hate and she was scared by the way he was looking at her; his face was different than normal: filled with betrayal, pain, and evil.

Haley watched as Derek forcefully pulled Peyton behind the building, her face etched with fear. Turning and running into the building to find help, Haley ran straight into Nathan.

"Haley?" Nathan asked, looking down at the frail body of his brother's best friend, "What's wrong?"

"I-it's Peyton," she stuttered, "D-Derek has her. He took her behind the building," Haley looked up at Nathan helplessly, "He's gonna hurt her. You have to help her, Nathan."

Nathan didn't give it a second thought before he ran away from Haley and around to the back of the school where he saw Derek shove Peyton against the wall and slap her across the face.

"Hey!" Nathan yelled, "Stop!" He ran towards them and Derek threw Peyton to the ground, readying himself to fight Nathan, but before Derek could even balance himself Nathan had already punched him square in the face and he went spiraling back before collapsing to the ground.

Nathan reached down and helped Peyton stand, "Are you okay?"

She curled her fists tight around clumps of his t-shirt and shook her head, still too shocked to speak.

Nathan just nodded and led her away from the school, "Okay, let's get you home."

Peyton nodded and shuddered, pushing herself closer into Nathan's side as a sob escaped her lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please give me any ideas you have, no matter how crazy. I will consider them all if they have not already been considered and they will most likely all make it into the story somewhere.**

**Also, please review because I love knowing how many people read my story. I would really like to know what you think, even if you hate it. Flames are welcome!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews and sorry it took sooooooooo freakin' long to update. Studying for finals can often distract me from the ever-so-important world of fanfiction. :D Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and ideas are needed!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, although I really want to buy the DVDs because the gag reels are quite funny.**

* * *

_Sixth Grade_

Nathan and Peyton entered their house, Peyton still clinging to Nathan. As they entered their kitchen on the way to the stairs they were surprised by a presence at the dinette table.

"Mom?" Nathan asked, "Why aren't you at the café?"

Karen looked up, slightly surprised, "Oh, Nathan, you scared me." It was then that she noticed Peyton's appearance, "Oh, god," Karen said as she stood up and rushed over to the two 12-year-olds, "Peyton, what's wrong?"

Bruises were beginning to form on Peyton's face and her face was red and puffy from crying. She could barely walk from the pain searing through her body from when Derek shoved her against the wall.

Nathan looked between Peyton and his mother before answering, "She had a little problem today at school but she'll be fine. I'm just going to take her upstairs."

Karen nodded as she sat back down, thinking that those two kids acted way too old for their age. If only her other son would catch up…

--

After school had ended, Brooke and Rachel headed back to Brooke's house to do homework. Brooke was sitting at her desk and Rachel was sprawled out on the bed.

"I hate parabolas," Rachel said.

Brooke nodded, "I hate three-step equations."

"I hate math."

"Me too."

Rachel sighed and slammed her textbook shut, "And now I'm done with math."

Brooke laughed, "You just started two minutes ago."

"Oh well," Rachel said shrugging and sitting up straight, "Let's talk about boys."

"Okay," Brooke said as she shut her books and headed over to the bed, sitting down across from the redhead, "You first."

Rachel smirked, "Let's talk about Nathan."

Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion, "What gossip is there on Nathan? I'm his girlfriend. There's really nothing else to talk about."

Rachel's smirk just widened, "Oh really?"

Brooke leaned towards Rachel, very interested, "What do you know, Rachel? C'mon, you have to tell me. It's my right as a girlfriend to know what the boyfriend is up to."

Rachel sighed and shrugged innocently, "Okay. But I'm just warning you now, you asked for it."

"Just tell me!" Brooke yelled, very agitated, "What do you have on Nathan?"

"Not much. Just that he hooked up with a very sexy eighth grader in a closet today."

"What are you talking about? He wouldn't do that."

"Well," Rachel chuckled, "He did."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my connections," Rachel said as she turned to look at some items on Brooke's dresser.

"Who was it?" Brooke asked.

"Who was who?"

"The eighth grader he was with…"

Rachel turned back, with her smirk prominent on her face, "Me."

"You're such a…such a…" Brooke stammered at a loss for words.

"Bitch?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah! You're such a _bitch_, Rachel Gatina, and I hate you." Brooke spoke, cruelly.

"So then I guess you'll be quitting the squad?" Rachel asked triumphantly.

Brooke walked towards her bedroom door with fire in her eyes, "Not a chance," then she opened the door as she said, "Now get out."

--

Back in Peyton's room, Nathan had her tucked into her bed and was about to leave the room when she called out to him. He turned around with a questioning look.

"Don't leave me. And don't turn off the lights."

Nathan nodded and switched the lights back on then made his way over to her bed and laid down next to her, her head nuzzled into his side and him staring up at the ceiling, "What are you scared of, Peyton? He's not gonna come here for you. He knows I'm here and he knows Lucas is here and he knows my mom would not hesitate to call the cops."

Peyton snorted and spoke sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm sure Lucas would jump at the chance to beat some random guy up for me, the girl who's lived in his house for almost a year and still hasn't talked to."

Nathan looked down at her and smiled, "What's up with that anyway?"

"What?" Peyton asked, sitting up and facing Nathan, "Us never talking?"

"Yeah," Nathan nodded, "I mean, it's not like you guys just talk sparingly. Youliterally _never_ talk. Well, have never talked. Ever. Don't you wonder what he's like?"

Peyton shrugged, "Just because we never talk doesn't mean I don't know him. I have lived here for awhile now."

They were silent for a few more minutes before Nathan spoke again, "Y'know, Peyton…you're one of my best friends. There's Brooke, but I don't know if she counts as a friend because we're together. And there's Taylor, but I think she just thinks I'm like a doll or something. But I think you're a true friend."

Peyton looked straight at him and for the first time since her father died, she smiled, "Thanks, Nate. That really means a lot."

--

Nathan walked downstairs and was surprised to find a solemn Haley sitting in his kitchen.

"Hey," he said as he opened the refrigerator and looked for something to drink.

"Hi," she sighed.

After grabbing a bottle of water and closing the fridge door, Nathan leaned against it and started at Haley, "What's up?"

"Not much," she sighed again, "Just waiting for your brother. I have to talk to him about something."

"Oh," Nathan said and moved to go sit next to her, "He's not going to back for awhile."

"I know. That's what your mom said."

"She's still here?"

Haley nodded, "Look. I'm gonna go. When Lucas gets back can you tell him to come by?"

Nathan nodded but as he watched Haley leave the kitchen looking so lost, he called her back and told her to tell him what was wrong and maybe he could help her figure it out.

"Are you sure?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah. C'mon. Sit. Tell me what's going on."

She obeyed but looked at him warily, "So, um, I think Chris likes someone else."

Nathan felt an odd flutter in his stomach, but brushed it off as hunger, "And Chris is…?"

"Oh," Haley said, "The guy I brought to the Christmas Eve party."

"Okay, so, he's your friend?"

Haley looked at Nathan as if he was stupid, "Nathan, god, even you should know this by now. He's the guy I've been crushing on for, like, ever."

Nathan felt that fluttering feeling in his stomach again, except this time it felt more of a sinking than a fluttering. He went to get some food, hoping it would make the odd sensations go away.

Haley continued, "Also, today he told me that he thinks my singing is 'lacking'."

Nathan took a bite out of an apple but it didn't make the sinking or the fluttering or any of the other weird things going on in his stomach go away, "I'm sorry, Haley. I wish the guy wasn't such a jerk. You don't deserve it."

Haley gave him a half smile and scooted off her seat, "Thanks for listening, Nate. You're really good at it. I should totally come to you again sometime," she joked, "Can you, um, just tell Luke that I stopped by and maybe, possibly fill him in on the situation? He'll be really mad if he doesn't find out right away," Nathan gave her a weird look so she continued, "Your brother seems to think that my situation with Chris is like his own personal soap opera."

Nathan nodded and Haley said good bye once again and then walked out the door, leaving Nathan alone to figure out what exactly just happened.

--

Lucas walked onto his front porch and found his mother sitting on the porch swing, looking off into the distance. He sat down beside her and she instantly looked over, sensing his presence, "Hey, Luke. How was your day?"

"Good. What about you? Shouldn't you be at the café?"

"Nah," Karen shook her head, "I closed up early today."

Lucas looked at his mother worriedly, "Mom…what's wrong? You never close up early."

Karen shrugged, "It's no big deal. I just wasn't feeling up to it today. Why don't you go inside and check in with your brother. Something's up with Peyton."

He nodded and told her that if anything was wrong, she knew she could talk to him, and he went inside. Karen sat alone and thought about the surprise customer who had come to the café that morning.

Keith Scott was there from the beginning. When his little brother, Dan, had called him from the road, telling him that Karen was pregnant and he was on his way to Vegas with a girl named Deb, Keith caught the next flight from Seattle to Tree Hill. He helped her through all the cravings and mood swings and was with her in the hospital when she went through 23 hours of labor, but when Karen woke up a few hours after meeting her boys for the first time, Keith was gone.

Over the nine months of her pregnancy, Karen and Keith had grown extremely close. He was practically living with her and she was sure that she had fallen in love. She couldn't wait for the boys to meet their uncle, the uncle who would really be a father to them, but when she woke up in that hospital twelve years earlier and found that Keith was gone, she had so many emotions being thrown around inside of her, that she finally settled on extremely mad and had been holding that grudge ever since.

Upon his entrance back into her life that morning, Karen didn't know what to do. She was still extremely mad, but she was also confused, sad, anxious, hurt, and most of all, happy. Karen still loved Keith Scott, even though it was the last thing she wanted.

The first thing he did after walking through her door was apologize. He said he was sorry for leaving, but Dan had threatened his life if he didn't leave her alone. It didn't make any sense to him, but he knew his brother was serious, and he figured he would be a better uncle to the twins from Seattle than from the grave. Finally, after not hearing from Dan for three years, he felt it was safe to go back to his real family.

Karen put aside all of her mixed emotions and invited Keith to come watch Nathan play in his tennis match that night. Keith eagerly agreed, anxiously awaiting seeing his nephews for the first time since they were born.

As Karen sat on the porch swing, she thought of what that night would bring for her and her sons.

Meanwhile, Lucas had gone inside and found Nathan sitting at the couch, staring off into space.

"God!" Lucas exclaimed, plopping himself down next to his brother, "What is it with this family and being so distant today?"

Nathan just looked at his twin and rolled his eyes, "I just have this weird stomachache, is all. By the way, Haley stopped by and said some stuff about Chris and she wants you to head over there."

Lucas nodded and stood up, not bothering to thank Nathan for passing on the information. Lucas never thanked Nathan for anything. He was always taking advantage of his younger brother. Even though he was only younger by two minutes, Nathan was just an accessory to Lucas' lifestyle, as he liked to view it.

Lucas didn't need anyone but himself. His father had left him alone, so he had learned how to survive alone. Of course, he relied on his mother for many things, but he felt that he couldn't rely on men; more importantly, he couldn't rely on Nathan. Since the day the boys found out the real reason why there father wasn't around when they were nine, Lucas wanted nothing more than to meet Dan Scott, but Nathan hated his father more than anything. That was the first dispute the twins had: Should they meet the man who fathered them?

Ever since then Lucas looked down on Nathan as the brat who hated the man that got away. For a long time, Lucas resented his mother as well because she didn't fight for Dan, but as he got older he understood that she was too hurt, too pregnant, and too tired. As a result, he blamed it all on Nathan, for no reasons other than he was the only other person around to be blamed, and he never defended himself. He always just thought it would be easier if Lucas hated him.

After Lucas left to go talk to Haley, Nathan went upstairs to check on Peyton. He found her snuggled up in her bed, her head mostly under the covers. Thinking she was asleep, Nathan turned to leave before hearing Peyton's tired voice calling him back. He turned around to see her head now sticking up and her eyes looking right at him, "You're my best friend, too, Nate. Know that."

Nathan nodded and smiled before turning around and closing the door behind him.

--

That night, Nathan was warming up and practicing his swings for his tennis match. He looked out to the crowd that had gathered on the courts and spotted his mother, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and the James' sitting together and smiling at him. Before he had left the house, he told Peyton she didn't have to go if she wasn't up to it but she told him that she would rather be with a whole bunch of people who might have seen what happened than all alone at home where she didn't have anyone to protect her.

Chase came up behind Nathan and patted his back, "Okay, Nate, first match of the season. You think you can do this?"

Nathan gave Chase a cocky smile, "Oh, I know I can do this."

"Good. Remember, love means nothing. Make sure that guy gets some love."

Nathan nodded and looked back out at his family as an unfamiliar man approached Karen. She seemed nervous but hugged him and made room for him anyway. Nathan brushed it off as nothing and went back to solely concentrating on the game.

At the end of the night, the Tree Hill team had officially started their season entirely undefeated. Chase congratulated Nathan as they were heading out to the parking lot to meet their parents, but Nathan couldn't see his mom anywhere.

Eventually he located Lucas and approached his brother, "Hey, uh, Luke. Do you know where mom is?"

Lucas turned to face Nathan and the dark haired boy instantly saw something was wrong, "She left already, Nate. She left with…"

"Who? Luke, who did she leave with?"

"She left with Keith, man. She left with our uncle Keith."

Nathan stared at Lucas as if he was crazy. They knew about the man who supported their mother through her pregnancy, but they also knew how his disappearance had affected their mother for twelve years. Before Nathan could say anything in response, Lucas shook his head and walked off towards Marvin and Haley.

Nathan looked around for someone he could hang out with until he found a ride home. He saw Peyton with Jake and knew he shouldn't interrupt. He couldn't go with Lucas because he could never go with Lucas. Why would the fact that someone who haunted their mother's past just showed up change anything? Then Nathan spotted Brooke and was about to head in her direction when he felt a hand travel down his back.

"So, Nathan, I hear you and your girlfriend haven't kissed yet," a voice whispered into his ear.

He turned around, "Rachel, what are you doing? My girlfriend and your friend is standing right over there. Plus, you're in eighth grade and I'm only in sixth. You shouldn't be hanging around with me. It'll ruin your reputation."

Rachel smirked at the slight mocking in his tone, "Oh, don't worry, honey. My reputation has already been shot to hell. I'm just trying to help you get a good one." She then pressed her hand against his and he felt cold metal rub against his palm.

Nathan looked down to see that Rachel was trying to hand him a flask, "Oh, no…Rachel, I can't."

"Oh, c'mon," Rachel urged, "Just give it a try."

Nathan was about to refuse when he looked up and saw Lucas laughing with Marvin and Haley, suddenly feeling jealous for everything his brother had that he was left without: friends, basketball, popularity, and a father to look up to.

"Fine," Nathan gave in, "But only a little."

Rachel smiled and pulled Nathan down the street. The next thing he knew, Nathan's back was up against a tree and Rachel's lips were against his. A second later her tongue was down his throat and he was trying hard not to gag. Eventually she let up a little and he began to kiss her back, kind of enjoying the sensation. He felt her start to unbutton his shirt and pushed her hands away. She pulled out of the kiss and looked at Nathan questioningly. He shook his head and quickly leaned down again, capturing her in another kiss.

Hours later, Nathan barged into Peyton's room, smiling like a drunken idiot.

Peyton looked up, shocked, "Nathan? Are you alright?"

Nathan howled, "Am I alright? Oh yeah, Peyton. I've never been better."

"Are you drunk?" she hissed, incredulously.

"Maybe," Nathan said goofily.

"Oh my god," Peyton muttered, "Nate! Your mom is gonna kill you if she finds out."

Nathan turned to look at Peyton pointedly, "Then I guess she can't find out."

Peyton nodded and got out of her bed to help Nathan down the hall to his room. Just as they were reaching his door a light turned on down the hall and a very angry Karen barged out of her room, "What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Peyton and Nathan whirled around. Karen stared at them with anger practically radiating off her.

"Um," Peyton started, knowing there was no way to help Nathan out, but she also knew that if Nathan got caught intoxicated, Karen would make sure he never had freedom again, and Peyton couldn't let him be trapped with Lucas, so she thought fast and began to burst out laughing.

"Peyton?" Karen asked sternly, "What's so funny?"

"Your eyes!" Peyton cried, "You look so _evil_!"

Nathan looked at Peyton, confused, and she gave him a glance that told him everything he needed to know: she was saving his ass.

"Peyton?" Karen questioned for the second time, "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe," Peyton goofily repeated Nathan's earlier answer.

Karen grabbed Peyton's arm and dragged her down the hall back to her room, "You are only 12-years-old, Peyton Sawyer, and that is much too young to be drinking. Now get into your room and stay there. I'll deal with you tomorrow morning."

The door slammed shut and Karen looked back down the hall where Nathan was standing, suddenly sober, "Go back to bed, Nathan. She'll be fine."

Nathan nodded and walked back to his room. Karen turned and went back to her own bed where she was greeted by the very warm and very naked body of Keith Scott.

--

The next morning Nathan woke up to the shrill ringing of his house phone. He had an agonizing head ache, and couldn't stop thinking to himself, "_I'm too young to die_."

"Hello?" he groggily answered the phone.

"Hey boyfriend!" Brooke exclaimed and Nathan groaned, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nathan lied, "Just a little head ache."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Maybe I can come over and make you feel better?"

"You can try," Nathan laughed.

"Okay," Brooke giggled, "Be right over."

Nathan hung up and got out of bed, instantly wanting to lay back down and go to sleep, but knew he couldn't if he didn't want his mother finding out it was him, and not Peyton, who was drunk the night before.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Nathan opened it to see a bubbly Brooke on the other side.

Brooke walked through the door without being invited and made her way the living room couch where she scooted over to make room for Nathan. He sat down and noticed that her appearance had quickly changed for exuberant to nervous.

"Um, Brooke, you okay?" Nathan asked.

Brooke nodded rigorously, "Me? Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? Are you fine? I'm fine."

"Brooke, calm down. What's going on?"

Brooke took a deep breath before speaking, "Okay, so I've been thinking a lot lately and I think we should just go back to being-"

She was cut off by Nathan finishing her sentence, "Friends?"

Brooke nodded solemnly, "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Nathan smiled, "I've actually been thinking that we're too young to date. And besides, we've never been anything more than friends anyway. The only thing that changed was our title."

Brooke nodded in agreement and reached out her hand to be shaken. Nathan took it with a laugh.

When they let go, Brooke still sat in front of him awkwardly.

"Was there more?" Nathan asked.

"Um, yeah. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded.

"Don't hook up with Rachel," Brooke said, rushed.

"What was that?"

Brooke repeated herself much slower, "Please don't hook up with Rachel."

Nathan swallowed the lump that formed in his throat at her words, "I won't."

"No," Brooke pleaded, "Promise me."

"Okay," Nathan nodded, "I promise."

"Good," Brooke smiled and hugged him, before jumping off the couch and out the front door, leaving Nathan to think about what had happened the night before, and how she had asked him to make that promise too late.

A few moments later, Nathan's thoughts moved to what had happened later that night, and he jumped off the couch, remembering what Peyton had done for him. He ran up the stairs and opened her door, not bothering to knock.

"Peyton, I want to apologize for last night and thank you-" He stopped when he realized she wasn't in the room, "Peyton?"

There was no answer and he was about to leave when he noticed a piece of sketch paper on the bed. It was a picture he recognized, with a blue weed asking a pink flower why she wouldn't let him in and the flower responding "I don't let anyone in". Nathan knew the picture. She had had it hanging on her wall since the day Derek assaulted her. He looked up to see the original still on the wall so he knew that this one was a copy. As he looked at it longer, he realized something was different. Picking it up, Nathan examined it further, and gasped as he noticed the change.

In the doorway, behind the pink flower, Nathan's own face was lightly sketched.

**Comments and ideas please. I have some ideas. Actually, I have a lot of ideas, but more are always welcome.**

**A little spoiler-- Next up with Nathan: He comes clean to Karen and someone finds out about his hook up with Rachel.**

**Next up with Peyton: An already close friend becomes closer and a regular friend becomes a close friend. Meanwhile, her and Lucas still haven't spoken since Anna's funeral.**

**Next up with Brooke: Finds a new friend and a new enemy. Maybe even a new crush?**

**Next up with Haley: Goes from one crush to another, not realizing that her sister might just steal her new love interest.**

**Next up with Lucas: Not much in this next chapter. He still hasn't spoken to Peyton, and he's not sure he ever wants to.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm really getting excited about all the drama that's going to come in this story. Originally, I had planned for Lucas and Peyton to end up together, but now I'm not so sure. I guess we'll just have to see where this goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill and I don't have enough time right now to come up with something I would do if I did own it.**

* * *

_Sixth Grade_

Nathan placed the sketch back onto Peyton's bed, knowing what he had to do, and made his way downstairs to find his mother. She was outside, once again sitting on the porch swing, staring into the distance.

Karen glanced over as she felt Nathan sit down beside her and she smiled sadly at him.

"Where's Peyton?" Nathan asked.

Karen sighed, "She went out for a walk. You know, I really can't believe that she got drunk last night. It's so irresponsible, and I guess I always expected more from her."

"Mom-," Nathan started.

"I have to admit, I am very disappointed."

"Mom," Nathan tried again.

"I think I'm going to have to send her to see someone."

"Mom…"

"Maybe I'll send her to a special school or something. I heard there's a really great boarding school in Florida for children who tend to act out with drugs or alcohol."

"Mom…Can I ple-," Nathan was cut off again.

"Although, I guess getting drunk once doesn't really count as being a delinquent."

"Mom!" Nathan said again, this time without being interrupted, "It wasn't Peyton who was drinking."

Karen turned to look at her son, "What are you talking about?"

"It was me. So you can't send her away, because she didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who was drinking, I was the one who got drunk. Peyton was just covering for me."

Karen was silent for a few moments before her face contorted to a look of pure anger and she spoke in a cold voice, "Go inside the house. Go up to your room. Do not go on the computer. Do not turn on the TV. Do not make any phone calls. I will deal with you later."

Nathan nodded and quickly obeyed his mother's orders, not wanting any more punishment added to his already heavy sentence.

Karen was beside herself with the new information she had received. Her son, her perfect younger son who never acted out in anyway, had gotten drunk? She couldn't believe it. If she was told that one of her son's would get drunk before he started high school, she would have instantly thought it would be Lucas. He was so much like his father, it scared Karen.

Then Karen's thoughts quickly went back to the night before.

_Flashback_

_Nathan's match ended and the Tree Hill team had won. Karen was on her way out to her car to wait for Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton, when she heard a voice calling her name. Turning around, she saw Keith running to catch up with her._

"_Hey," he said, breathing heavily as he fell into step beside her._

"_Hi," Karen said warily._

"_Do you think we could go someplace to talk?"_

"_Yeah," Karen nodded, leading him to her car, suddenly forgetting about the three children she was supposed to take home._

_Five minutes later they reached her home and Keith commented on how she had made a life for herself and he was proud of her._

"_It's nothing really. I did what I had to."_

_Keith just nodded, knowing she was never one to receive compliments easily._

_They made their way inside and Karen made them both some coffee and offered pie, which Keith declined._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Keith spoke first, "Look, Karen, I know my showing up here is probably sending you in a tailspin, but I just want you to know, I'll leave when you say you want me to leave."_

"_I don't want you to leave," Karen stated, but those few simple words meant the world to Keith._

_He breathed a sigh of relief and took her hand. When she didn't immediately pull back, he gave them a little squeeze. She looked up and her eyes locked with his. _

_The next second, their mouths were connected and they were both thinking that things like that didn't happen in real life and they were living a movie._

_Karen led Keith to her bedroom, throwing all caution to the wind, only thinking that she finally got to be with a man that she once truly loved, and might possibly be able to love again._

Karan was brought out of her reverie by Peyton's wary steps onto the porch.

"Come here," the dark haired woman said, patting the space next to her on the swing.

Peyton sat down, still unsure of why Karen suddenly seemed to not hate her. She received her answer with Karen's next words.

"Nathan told me it wasn't you. I understand that you felt you had to protect him, but next time, god forbid there is a next time, please just tell me the truth."

Peyton nodded, "Is Nate upstairs?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks," Peyton said and went inside, making her way up the stairs. She went to Nathan's door and knocked lightly before going in.

"Hey," Nathan said without looking up, "I told my mom it wasn't you."

"I know. I'm sorry." Peyton said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You tried to help me."

"I'm sorry it didn't work."

Nathan scoffed, "I'm sorry I put you in that position to begin with."

"I'm sorry that I felt I had to protect you from being locked up in this house with your brother."

"Wait, what?" Nathan asked, turning to look at her.

"I mean, I'm sorry Lucas is such an ass."

Nathan chuckled. They were silent for a few more minutes before Nathan spoke, "Why'd you do it, Peyton? I mean, why'd you sacrifice yourself for me?"

Peyton just sighed and looked back at Nathan, "Because that's what best friends do."

--

That night at dinner, Karen sat at what end, and her guest of honor, Keith, sat at the other. Although Lucas and Nathan knew exactly who that man was to him, their mother had not yet told them directly. Nathan and Peyton sat next to each other and Lucas sat across from them with Haley, a normal guest at their family dinners, next to him.

The room was completely silent except for the clinking of silverware.

Keith tried to break the silence, "Nathan, your match last night was excellent. I'm definitely looking forward to you kicking some ass at Wimbledon in the near future."

Nathan just nodded politely and went back to his food. Keith and Karen exchanged a glance and Karen just shrugged, not knowing what else to say to the boys.

Haley sensed the awkwardness that the Scott family was currently drowning in and attempted to clear the air, "Karen, this food is delicious. What are your secrets?"

Karen, grateful of the conversation topic, began to tell Haley about the food. Keith joined in, and was soon followed by Nathan and Peyton. After five minutes, the group felt as if it was normal night as they shared stories and jokes. Peyton noticed Lucas' silence but didn't do anything about it; only snuck a few glances in his direction when she thought no one was looking, but Haley happened to catch it all.

A few moments later, Lucas finally spoke up, "Mom, can you please pass the gravy?"

Karen looked up at her son and then down to the other end of the table where the gravy was sitting right next to Peyton, "Honey, it's obviously closer to Peyton. Why don't you just ask her for it?"

Karen had noticed that since Peyton had moved in with them almost two years ago, her and Lucas had never uttered a word to each other.

Lucas didn't even look in Peyton's direction and repeated, "Mom, can you please pass the gravy?"

Karen let out a frustrated sigh and looked to Keith who promptly lifted the gravy and handed it in Lucas' direction. Soon after, the group went back to their chatting as if none of that happened.

After dinner, Lucas and Haley were about to go outside to shoot some hoops when Haley noticed Peyton making her way upstairs, alone.

"Um, Luke, I'll be right back." Haley said, starting to walk back into the house.

"Okay," Lucas answered, not noticing where she was heading, "I'll be outside on the court."

Haley nodded and then started to make her way up the stairs, stopping at Peyton's door. She knocked lightly and waited to hear "come in!" before entering.

Peyton looked up and was surprised to see that it was Haley in her doorway, "Um, can I help you?"

Haley nodded and made her way to sit at the foot of the bed, facing Peyton, "I know you think Lucas is a jerk, but I know him better than anyone, and the way he doesn't acknowledge you translates to fear in Luke World."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's afraid of you. I'm not sure of the specifics. Maybe he's afraid of blondes. After all, his dad did run off with one. Maybe he's afraid that you'll leave him to. But personally, I think he's afraid of getting close to you because he thinks he might actually like you."

After a few moments of silence, Peyton finally spoke up, "Okay, the only friend I have is Nathan, and I can't really vent to him about girl stuff, so I'm taking advantage of this opportunity. Normally, I wouldn't care that Lucas doesn't talk to me; I would talk to him anyway. But I guess it's become a habit and I don't really know if I like it or not."

Haley nodded in understanding, "If Lucas is afraid of something, he definitely won't make the first move at overcoming that fear, so if I were you, I wouldn't expect him to talk to you anytime soon. Maybe you should talk to him sometime."

"Can I confess something?" Peyton spoke quietly, almost as if ashamed.

Haley nodded in encouragement.

"I think I'm afraid of getting close to him too. We've been ignoring each other for so long…what happens if I actually grow to like the idiot?"

Haley smiled, "Honestly, I don't think that would be such a bad thing."

Peyton nodded uneasily and looked down at her bedspread, considering what she might say to Lucas if she ever spoke to him.

Haley stopped at the door and turned back to Peyton, "Listen. You know how you said Nathan was your only friend?"

Peyton nodded slowly.

Haley took in a breath, "I want to be your friend, too."

Peyton kept her face solemn for a moment, worrying Haley, but then she broke out into a wide smile and nodded vigorously, "I'd like that."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. Now I gotta go. Luke is waiting for me. See you later…friend."

The girls laughed as Haley left the room, leaving Peyton to her thoughts.

--

Haley and Peyton began to hang out on a regular basis. Sometimes Nathan would join them, but never Lucas.

When Nathan wasn't with the two girls, he was hanging out with Brooke or Taylor.

Brooke spent all of her time with Nathan, and on the off occasion that she couldn't find him, she would hang out with Lucas. At school, Brooke avoided Rachel like the plague. Whenever the skanky redhead would round the corner to a hallway that Brooke was in, she would quickly turn and run the other way, letting Rachel completely control her.

One day, about a month and a half after Rachel told Brooke about her and Nathan's rendezvous in the janitor's closet, Rachel approached Brooke at lunch, "Hi."

Brooke looked up just as Rachel sat down, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd just see how my favorite sixth grader was doing."

"Oh, and I thought that would be Nathan," Brooke spoke sarcastically before starting to pack up her food.

"Wait, don't leave. I want to apologize for kissing him in the janitor's closet and for getting him drunk and making out with him in that alley a few weeks ago," Rachel said, nonchalantly.

Brooke suddenly stopped moving and looked up, horrified, "What?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't know?" Rachel said, not sounding the least bit surprised, "I thought he would've told you."

Brooke's eyes closed to little, angry slits as she glared at Rachel, "There is only three weeks until school is over and then we won't be in the same school again until I'm a freshmen and hopefully by then you'll be kicked out already and I won't ever have to see your ugly face ever again." With that, she grabbed her lunch box and stood up.

Rachel laughed, "Oh, honey. You wish you had this face."

--

As Brooke stormed angrily away from Rachel, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the tall and lanky eighth grade boy who stepped in front of her, blocking her way and she walked right into him.

Without looking up, Brooke apologized, and kept walking but was pulled back by his hand around her wrist, "Wait, Brooke. I want to talk to you."

She looked up and recognized Chris Keller, one of the best singers in the school. She knew Lucas' friend Haley liked him, too.

"What do you want, Keller?" Brooke asked, really not in the mood for small talk.

"I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out with me."

Brooke made a disgusted face, "Sure, maybe when you lose your voice and the sun turns purple."

Then she walked off, leaving him in shock, and an on-looking Haley very upset.

--

Haley walked into the Scott home yelling for Lucas but was met only by Nathan when she reached the kitchen, "Oh, hey. Is Lucas home? I need to talk to him."

"Uh, no. I think he's out with Brooke, actually."

Haley hardened at the mention of his ex-girlfriend, not going unnoticed my Nathan.

"Well, do you know when he'll be back? I _really_ need to talk to him."

Nathan shook his head, "No, but is there anything I can help you with?"

Haley thought about the last time she spoke to Nathan about Chris and decided she might as well confide him again, "I hate Chris Keller. And I hate Brooke."

Nathan laughed a little, a feeling of hope consuming his heart at her first confession, "What? Why?"

Haley huffed, "She stole Chris from me. I thought I was finally getting somewhere with him and BAM! There she goes. He asked her out. Did you know that? I can't believe it."

Nathan didn't even feel slightly miffed that his ex was being approached by other boys. Maybe he never really liked her in that way to begin with, "Well, did she say yes?"

"No," Haley replied quietly, then spoke louder, "But that's not the point!"

"Do you still like Chris?" Nathan found himself asking, not really knowing why.

Haley pondered that for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I guess not. I'm giving up on that idiot. If he can't realize what he's missing by giving up me, then that's his loss."

"I agree. Anyone would be crazy not to take the chance to go out with Haley James," Nathan replied with a cheeky grin.

Haley felt her face flush a little before making an excuse to leave and ran back over to her house. Just as Nathan was wondering what happened he heard a knock on the door, opening it to find a very angry Brooke on the other side, "Hey Brooke," he said nervously, "What's up?"

Brooke stormed into the house, "Did you hook up with Rachel?"

Nathan sat down, "H-how did you find out about that?"

Her face grew even redder and she screamed, furiously, "Wrong answer!"

Nathan seemed to cower further into the couch as Brooke continued, "You promised me that you wouldn't hook up with slut! But you did. And in an alley? That's just disgusting."

"I'm sorry. And I hooked up with her before you even made me promise not to. So I didn't betray your trust, if that's what you're so upset about."

Brooke became a thousand times madder at his words, "Didn't betray my trust? You do remember what else happened during that conversation, right? We broke up!"

"Oh god," Nathan mumbled as he buried his head in his hands realizing what he just admitted to.

"So not only did you hook up with the biggest bitch on this planet, but you cheated on me?" she shrieked before running out of the house, slamming the front door hard behind her.

Peyton passed a fuming Brooke on the way into her house, "Hello Broo…" But she didn't get to finish as the dark haired girl just whizzed past her, "Wait! Brooke!" Peyton turned around and started to chase her down the driveway.

Brooke whipped around when she noticed Peyton closing in on her, "What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong."

"Well, Nathan cheated on me with Rach-ho, Chris Keller asked me out, and I'm being followed by a sulky, stupid blonde!" Brooke stopped as she realized what she said, "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. I'm just really pissed at Nathan, that's all."

Peyton nodded, "No, I'm sorry. I should've known better." She turned and began to walk back to the house when she heard Brooke calling her name, "What?"

"I'm really sorry. Do you…do you think that maybe you could forgive me? I mean, you seem like a nice enough person and now that I've lost Nathan as a friend, I could really use another one."

Peyton scoffed, "So you want to use me as a replacement? Sorry, but no thanks."

Brooke sighed, "No, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was: When we hung out at that Christmas party a few months ago while the boys and Haley were playing basket ball, I told you 

that I thought Rachel was only friends with me to get to Nathan. I told you that because I thought that we could become best friends. And, well, P. Sawyer, I regret not hanging out with again."

Peyton looked between Brooke and the house for a few minutes, trying to decide which way she should go, but finally turned back to Brooke, "I guess I could use another friend, too."

Brooke smiled excitedly and dragged Peyton with her as they went back to the Davis house. After hanging out and talking for a few hours, Peyton finally went home where she pulled out a blank sheet of drawing paper and began to sketch another copy of the picture with the pink flower and the blue weed, except this time, with Nathan in the doorway behind the pink flower were light images of Haley and Brooke, her newest friends.

--

A week later, Haley and Peyton were sitting on the floor in Haley's room. Peyton looked through an art book that Keith had bought her a few days earlier. She thought back to the night that Karen announced to the family that she would be dating Keith exclusively.

"_Okay, now that everyone is here, I want to tell you about who Keith is to you boys," Karen said to her sons who were sitting on the couch in front of her with Peyton in a nearby chair._

"_It's okay, Mom," Lucas said, "We know he's our uncle."_

_Karen looked stunned and Nathan explained, "Once, when Luke and I were younger, we looked through some old pictures and saw you and him together at the hospital the day we were born. And we know all about the story of our stupid father's awesome brother who stuck with you throughout the whole pregnancy."_

"_Oh," Karen sat back surprised, "Then I guess there was no need for this emergency family meeting."_

_Keith stepped forward then, "Wait, I just want to say that I'm sorry for disappearing after the two of you were born. I really wish that things would have turned out differently and that I could have watched you grow up, but I'm happy to be here now, both as your uncle and your mother's boyfriend."_

_Silence filled the room as Keith realized what he had just said. He quickly apologized to Karen for telling them before she could. Then they turned to gauge the boy's reactions. After a few more moments they broke out in smiles, each gave their mother a hug, and congratulated them._

_Over the next few weeks, Keith started having dinner with them every night and was sometimes there for breakfast the next morning. He brought them all gifts even though he knew he didn't have to buy their approval; he already had it._

_Later that night, Peyton was sitting in her room when Nathan came in. She looked up at him and he came and sat on her bed. He decided not to waste any time and cut right to the chase, "I like Taylor."_

_Peyton just nodded, not even remotely surprised. Taylor was, after all, Nathan's first friend._

Peyton hadn't spoken to Nathan since she had hung out with Brooke the week before and found out about his drunken hook up with Rachel. She had been so disappointed in him, she didn't even know how approach him about it or what to say. Should she be angry or should she be devil's advocate and try to hear his side of the story?

Her thoughts were broken as Haley cleared her throat and began to speak, "I have a confession to make."

Peyton looked at her questioningly and Haley continued, "I think I really like Nathan."

* * *

**Reviews and ideas please! Next chapter, the gang starts seventh grade and even more drama ensues.**

**Next up with the Scott twins: They make a decision together which shocks everyone tremendously.**

**Next up with Haley: She has to deal with her confession to Peyton and her new enemy at the same time.**

**Next up with Brooke: Still reeling from her encounter with Nathan about his hook up with Rachel, Brooke takes her anger out on an unlikely source after they provoke her.**

**Next up with Peyton: After being disappointed and then put in danger by someone she thought she could trust, Peyton is saved by someone very surprising.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I know. I'm horrible. It's been about a month since the last update. I've just had major writer's block. I knew what was going to be in this chapter, I just didn't know how I was going to string along all the different events. But I tried my best and I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I just revamped my entire profile and at the very bottom, I have made a section of possible future stories. Maybe you can check those out and send me a message or something giving your input on those.**

**Disclaimer: I borrowed the fourth season from a friend and never gave it back, and now she's gone to college and I don't know how to reach her. So the fourth season on DVD is pretty much all I own of One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_Seventh Grade_

The school year ended with many altercations in several friendships.

Nathan didn't speak to Brooke or Peyton all summer and he didn't blame them. He screwed up and he deserved whatever was coming to him.

Brooke was easy to avoid, or at least, it was easy for her to avoid him. But Peyton, on the other hand, was much trickier, seeing as she lived in the same house as Nathan.

Peyton, though, had other things to deal with besides Nathan Scott. Namely, the other Scott. After confessing to Haley that she might want to start a vocal relationship with Lucas he had been on her mind all summer when she wasn't occupied by Brooke, Haley, or Jake. Peyton was also faced with the problem of Haley hating Brooke and Brooke being completely oblivious to it.

Peyton was sitting in her room doing the summer reading for her seventh grade English class as she thought about her friends and the messes they had all gotten themselves into when she heard a crash from downstairs.

Quickly, Peyton rushed from her bed and opened her door, running down the stairs where she saw Lucas and Nathan standing about three feet from each other, breathing heavily, staring at the broken glass on the floor in front of them. Their clothes were mussed and Peyton could only assume they had been fighting.

"What the heck just happened?" she asked, mostly aiming the question towards Nathan, still being afraid to look Lucas directly in the eye.

Nathan answered, knowing Lucas wouldn't, "We kind of got into a fight…"

"Over what?" Peyton asked, incredulously.

Nathan shrugged, "Just stupid brother stuff."

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked at Nathan, speaking to him, knowing that Lucas could hear everything she said, and hoping that he took her words into account although they were not directed towards him, "More like just stupid stuff. You and him are the furthest from brothers I've ever seen. He's a jerk and you're too shy to do anything about it. And do you see this stuff on the floor?" Peyton bent over and picked up a few shards of glass, "This is what happens with your 'stupid brother stuff'. So either get over it or ignore each other completely because I'm sick and tired of trying to explain to your mom why you are always getting into fights with him, 

Nathan. Besides all the crappy stuff you've done recently, I know you're better than these dumb fights with him."

Nathan was about to speak but Peyton just shook her head and walked back upstairs to her room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Lucas turned to look at his brother and the two just stared at each other for a few minutes, discussing Peyton's words with their eyes, trying to figure out what exactly they were going to do but as soon as the moment began it ended and he pushed past Nathan, intentionally ramming into his shoulder on his way out the front door to the basket ball court.

Nathan just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking up to the ceiling and closing his eyes. Between and Brooke and Peyton he had enough problems on his plate and didn't really want to deal with Lucas any deeper than he had to.

--

"See you later, boys." Karen said to her sons who were sitting in the living room; Lucas playing NBA Live and Nathan finishing up his summer reading, "Tell Peyton bye for me."

Nathan looked up and nodded as Keith laid a hand on Karen's lower back and led her out the door to the car. Minutes later they arrived at an elegant restaurant in the middle of town.

Earlier that week, Keith had told Karen that he wanted to take her out to a fancy dinner, sort of his appreciation that she accepted him back into her life so quickly after his absence for so long. She told him that he was being silly for even thinking that she wouldn't have accepted him but he insisted and made reservations the next day.

As the couple was being led to their seats, Keith took Karen's hand in his and gave it a loving squeeze. Their eyes met and something inside of Keith clicked. Without giving it a second though, he was on the floor and on one knee before Karen could even think to wonder what he was doing.

"Karen Roe, I've loved you for so long. Since high school really, and since I got back to Tree Hill, I've known that loving you was the best decision I ever made. Now, I'm sorry that I don't have a ring, but this decision, which I'm sure will be the second best I've ever made, is completely spur of the moment. Anyway, Karen, the one true love of my life, will you be my wife?"

--

Back at the house, it had been about forty-five minutes since Karen and Keith had left, and the twins were still in the same positions.

After a few more minutes, Nathan put down his book and looked over at his brother, wondering how he was to bring up with he was thinking.

"Nathan, I swear to god, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'll tell the whole school you want to have gay sex with your brother," Lucas said, still staring at the television.

Nathan cracked a small smile at his brother's dry sense of humor, "And then I'll just tell everyone that it's really a fantasy of yours."

At those words, Lucas paused the game and turned to face Nathan, "Seriously, what do you want?"

Nathan took in a deep breath, "Well, I've been thinking about what Peyton said. We are brothers, after all; twins, nonetheless. I mean, why are we so horrible to each other? We should best friends or something, right?"

Lucas seemed to think over his brother's words before nodding slowly, "Fine," Then his face was graced by a coy smile, "After all, you have no friends that are guys. I think if we don't become friends soon, you'll go crazy with all that estrogen."

Nathan just smiled as a low laugh rumbled in the back of his throat. He shook his head and started to stand up, "I think we should probably talk, you know? We don't really know each other that well. We've been spending the last thirteen years hating each other's guts, but not really paying attention to the other's life."

Lucas nodded in agreement and stood, following Nathan as he began to walk to the kitchen for some food. They sat across from each other at the dinette table, and began sharing stories that the other wouldn't have known otherwise.

--

Four hours later, Karen entered her house, Keith trailing close behind, both adorned with dazzling smiles, showing off how happy they were to be engaged.

Karen's smile widened as she thought about that word. _Engaged._ Her heart warmed at the thought of her left hand becoming heavier very soon. As they entered through the door, they both stopped short as they heard the sounds of two males laughing in the kitchen.

Exchanging a confused glance, the two adults ventured forward, and stopped in shock at the sight before them.

Lucas and Nathan were sitting at the dinette table in the kitchen, plates of half-eaten food surrounding them. They were talking and laughing as if they hadn't spent their entire lives detesting each other.

Finally, Lucas caught his breath after laughing for a solid five minutes at an anecdote Nathan had told him, and glanced up to see his mother and uncle staring at them.

"Oh, hey mom," Lucas said, the sounds of laughter still in his voice, "Keith. What's up?"

As if snapping out of a trance, Karen shook her head and asked the boys where Peyton was. Nathan told pointed upstairs and within a few minutes she had joined the family in the kitchen, sitting next to Lucas at the table.

Karen and Keith took seats across from them and Karen spoke first, "Okay, so as the three of you know, Keith took me out to a very special dinner tonight. It was perfect." She giggled slightly at her last three words.

"And I asked your mother to marry me," Keith said.

Karen broke out into a wide grin, "And I said yes!"

The three children just sat in silence, staring at the adults, no emotion showing on their young faces. Karen could've sworn she heard crickets as she glanced at Keith nervously.

Suddenly the newly engaged couple was almost knocked over as the kids bombarded them with hugs and congratulatory words.

After a few more moments of celebration, Nathan, Lucas, and Keith went outside to shoot some hoops as Peyton and Karen cleaned up the kitchen from the boys mess.

"So I see the boys have finally started to get along," Karen commented as she put two plates in the sink.

Peyton nodded.

Karen noticed Peyton's odd silence and quickly stopped her motions, "Peyton, honey, I know your birthday is soon. Do you want to have a party or something?"

Peyton just shrugged and looked around the kitchen, anywhere but at the gentle face of her pseudo mother.

"Maybe you want to just invite a few friends over? How about Brooke, Haley, and Jake? Obviously Lucas and Nathan, too."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah, I guess that'll be fun." She looked around the kitchen, "If you don't need me down here anymore, can I go upstairs?"

Karen told the young girl that she could handle the rest of the clean up alone and dismissed her. Peyton gave her thanks, a few more words of congratulations, and on her way upstairs thought about the last birthday party she had. It was her eleventh birthday and was supposed to be a big bash with all her friends. Her father was going all out, buying decorations and food, turning his house into a club-themed center for every kid in the area. It turned out that Larry didn't have to go to such extremes, seeing as only three out of the twenty-five people invited, and R.S.V.P.ed 'yes', showed up.

Ever since then, Peyton had been avoiding her birthday, feeling it was just a stupid tradition that she really didn't need to follow.

For her twelfth birthday, Peyton had avoided Karen completely, knowing she would try to make a fuss. She spent the day in her room, sketching depressing pictures and listening to music her father had introduced her to when she was much younger.

--

The next morning, when Peyton went downstairs for breakfast, she was surprised to find that neither Nathan nor Lucas were in the kitchen. Only Karen sat at the dinette table, slowly sipping coffee and reading a novel laid out on the table before her.

"Hey Karen," Peyton said as she grabbed a bowl, a box of cereal, and the carton of milk.

Karen looked up and smiled at the young girl, "Hey you. Have you thought anymore about your birthday?"

Peyton just shrugged as she sat down and poured the cereal into the bowl, followed by the milk.

Karen nodded sadly at Peyton's lack of enthusiasm, "Well, I was thinking, maybe the focus doesn't have to be completely on your birthday. Maybe it could be a birthday/end-of-summer party."

Peyton looked up at Karen and suddenly felt ungrateful. She put on a semi-fake smile and said, "Yeah, Karen. That would be great. Thanks so much."

She just nodded, "Of course. So when would you like the party to be?"

--

A week later, Peyton and Haley were sitting in Peyton's room putting together some final touches for the party the next day.

"Ooh, what do you think of this?" Haley asked, holding up a cut-out of a guitar from a magazine.

Peyton nodded excitedly, "Sure. Maybe make it a bit stronger with some cardboard."

"Of course," Haley answered as she crawled over to the other side of the room where the pile of cardboard boxes was.

After Peyton finished backing a bunch of pictures of records with cardboard, she turned to Haley and began to go over the guest list, "So you're coming, of course. And Jake, because he's the bestest boyfriend ever. Did you know our one year anniversary is in five months?"

Haley laughed and nodded, "Only because you've said it a million times."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm excited. Okay, so Nathan and Lucas. Ugh," Peyton groaned, "I'm not so thrilled with either of them right now."

Haley gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry about Lucas. Is the whole debating-about-talking-to-him scenario what's got you this stressed?"

Peyton slowly nodded, "That, and everything that's going on with Nathan."

Haley's interest suddenly peaked at the mention of her crush's name, "What's going on with Nathan?"

Peyton gasped, as if just remembering Haley's feelings for the aforementioned boy, "Oh, nothing you need to worry about." Haley looked as if she was about to protest so Peyton continued with the guest list, "Okay, and I think on Brooke is left."

Haley groaned, "Brooke has to come?"

Peyton looked at her disapprovingly, "Yes, Brooke has to come. She is my best girl friend, besides you, of course."

Haley scoffed, "Of course."

Peyton's stare changed from disapproving to concern to downright pissed off, "What's gotten into you Haley James? I never knew you to be jealous or discriminating to anyone. What is your problem with Brooke?"

Haley sighed deeply, "She stole Chris Keller from me!"

"She said no! And you don't even like Chris anymore, so what's the big deal?" Peyton spoke loudly.

Haley was about to answer when she was interrupted by a knocking on the door followed by Lucas' voice, "Hales? You in there?"

Haley opened the door to see Lucas standing on the other side, his face showing signs of impatience and confusion. Haley figured he was probably confused about what he would've done if Haley hadn't been in Peyton's room. Would him and Peyton finally have exchanged words?

"You said you were gonna come with Nathan and me to the movies. Are you still coming?" Lucas asked, not daring to look past Haley and into the room.

"Um, yeah, let me just help Peyton clean up and I'll be right down."

A few minutes later everything was put away besides what Peyton was still working on and Haley was on her way downstairs to meet up with the boys and Karen at the front door. Lucas was standing at the bottom of the steps, waiting for her.

"Where's Nathan and your mom?"

Lucas pointed towards the kitchen, "What were you and Peyton doing?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "Just getting everything ready for tomorrow. You know, you should really get to know her. I think you'd both get along."

Before Lucas had a chance to answer, Nathan and Karen joined them and they headed out to the car.

--

The next day, Peyton, Jake, and Haley were sitting around outside, waiting for everyone else to arrive. They fell into an easy conversation, all of them being friends.

Soon Brooke arrived, and Haley immediately tensed, not going unnoticed by Peyton or Brooke. A few minutes later Nathan and Lucas came outside with the food and they all began to eat and have conversations with their respected friends.

Peyton, Brooke, and Jake were talking about the new Fall Out Boy album while Haley, Nathan, and Lucas talked about basketball.

At one point during the meal, Brooke, who was seated right next to Haley, accidently bumped into Haley's back while standing up to get more food.

Haley's head whipped around and she glared at Brooke, "Watch where you're going, fatty!"

Brooke, who seemed to be surprised that Haley spoke to her like that, took a second to return the glare, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! What in the world makes you think you can speak to me like that?"

Haley shrugged innocently, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you _stole_ the guy I liked?"

Brooke gave an incredulous laugh, "Nathan? You can have him!"

Haley's face flushed but she quickly brushed it off, "No, not Nathan, you moron," Peyton began to chuckle at the irony of the situation as Haley continued, "Chris Keller!"

Brooke looked at Haley for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Chris Keller? You actually liked Chris Keller? How desperate are you?"

Haley was about to answer, but thought better of it, wished Peyton a happy birthday, said good bye to Nathan and Lucas, and then walked back over to her house.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Jake spoke up, "Well, that was interesting."

--

About an hour later, Peyton and Brooke were sitting alone at the table. Lucas and Nathan were helping Karen clean up and Jake had went in to the bathroom.

Now that they were alone, Peyton felt it was safe to bring up what had just happened with Haley, "So, Brooke, what happened back there?"

Brooke groaned, "You mean with that total snob? I have no idea."

"She feels like because Chris asked you out, that you stole him from her. But she doesn't even like him anymore, so it doesn't really make much sense to me why she even cares."

Brooke shrugged, "I get it. I mean, it doesn't matter how you feel in the present. It's how you felt at the time."

Peyton nodded silently in understanding.

Meanwhile, inside, Karen was washing dishes as Nathan dried. Lucas was packing up the garbage to take outside to the bins at the end of the driveway.

Tying the top of the bag into a knot, Lucas groaned as he pulled it out of the small kitchen can. He slung the bag over his shoulder and headed out the side door only to be met with Jake's back.

"Oh, hey Jake," Lucas said in a strained voice as he hoisted the bag further up on his shoulder.

Jake seemed to jump out of his skin at the sound of Lucas' voice, "Ahh!" Jake yelled and without turning around, began speaking to Lucas, "Jeez, man. You scared me half to death."

Lucas placed the garbage bag on the ground and walked around so that he could be facing Jake, but Jake just turned away from him. Lucas was about to question the odd action but was shocked to silence when he noticed the wisps of smoke floating past Jake's shoulder, "Jake…are you smoking?"

He was silent for a few moments, then dropped the cigarette to the floor, crushed it with the toe of his sneaker, and walked past Lucas back into the house.

After Lucas put the garbage bag into the bin, he headed back into the house and pulled Nathan away from their mother, speaking in hushed tones, "I just caught Jake outside…smoking."

Nathan looked at Lucas shocked, "You have to tell mom. Or Peyton." At that, Lucas gave Nathan a stern look and Nathan added, "Or I could tell Peyton."

Lucas nodded and headed outside, sitting down next to Brooke, "Can I talk to you?"

Brooke nodded, confused, and stood up. She walked away a few steps and was followed closely by Lucas, "What's up, Luke?"

"I caught Jake smoking on the on the side of the house."

Brooke gasped, and then looked between him and Jake, as if not being able to comprehend this new information, "Someone has to tell Peyton!"

Lucas nodded, "I know."

They both looked back over to the table where Nathan and Peyton were sitting and they started to walk back towards the table.

"Where'd Jake go?" Brooke asked.

Peyton shrugged, "He said his mom called and needed him back home so he left. But he's going to come by tomorrow."

Brooke faked a smile, "Cool."

An awkward silence settled over the group and Peyton decided to break it, "So I know that there's a lot going on with Brooke and Nathan right now, but I really don't think we should all hate each other." They all noticed how she didn't mention her "relationship" with Lucas, almost as if she was confused about where they stood with each other.

Nathan shook his head, "No, Peyton, that's not what this is about. Um…okay. I guess I should just tell you," he took a deep breath before continuing, "Lucas caught Jake smoking on the side of the house."

--

The next morning, Nathan was over at the James' hanging out with Taylor and Lucas was sitting in his living room, doing his summer reading. A knock sounded at the door and Peyton rushed to it.

She opened the door to find Jake standing on the other side, beaming, "Hey Peyton."

Peyton gave an uneasy smile, "Hi. Look, can I talk to you?"

Jake nodded now, somewhat confused, "Yeah, sure. What about?"

Peyton stepped outside and shut the door behind her, "Okay, I'll just cut right to the chase. I heard that you were smoking yesterday at my party. Is that true?"

Jake looked away and mumbled under his breath, "Damn it Lucas!"

Peyton nodded now, understanding that everything she was told the day before was, indeed, the truth, "I think we should break up."

Jake's head shot up, "What? No! Peyton, you can't do this!"

Peyton backed up into the door as Jake's voice rose. She was having brief flashbacks to her encounter with Derek the year before. She whispered, "Don't yell at me."

Jake didn't seem to hear her because he kept shouting about how ridiculous it is for her to break up with him for such a stupid reason.

Inside, Lucas was distracted from his reading as he heard voices from outside. Then one voice grew very loud and Lucas identified it as Jake. At one point he thought he heard a small whimper and instantly knew that Peyton was out there.

Jumping off the couch, Lucas ran towards the door a yanked it open. Jake didn't even notice the new arrival as he kept screaming at Peyton.

"Hey!" Lucas finally yelled, and moved between Peyton and Jake, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jake seemed shocked at first, but then anger took over again and he started ranting to Lucas about how stupid Peyton was being. After a few moments, Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his eyes, glanced at Peyton, then drove his fist straight into Jake's face.

A few seconds later, Jake was running down the driveway and away from the Scott residence, blood flowing from his newly broken nose.

Lucas looked at Peyton, gave her a slight nod, and walked back into the house, leaving Peyton alone and shivering on the front steps.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! I'll try to get the next one out much sooner.**

**I know that in the chapter before I said that they were starting seventh grade, but really it's the end of the summer right before seventh grade. They will be going back to school in the next chapter.**

**Next up with Lucas: Doing a good deed for someone else will eventually land himself in some deep trouble.**

**Next up with Nathan: He's moved on from Taylor and likes...someone else.**

**Next up with Haley: She must put her own feelings aside to help out a friend.**

**Next up with Peyton: After her verbal attack from Jake, she receives more bad news concerning him.**

**Next up with Brooke: After being questioned on a certain action, she's left with many questions of her own.**

* * *


End file.
